Dobranoc/Transkrypt
:galopowanie :Księżniczka Luna: Witaj Tantabusie. Jestem gotowa. Miejmy już ten koszmar z głowy. jęczy :Główna szóstka: powietrze :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczka Luna zamienia się w Nightmare Moon, znowu! :Nightmare Moon: śmiech :Rainbow Dash: Oj tam. Zaraz posprzątamy ten cały bałagan! :uwalniania magii :Nightmare Moon: śmiech Nie! Co on wyprawia?! Nie! Uciekł mi! jęczy :Główna szóstka: wiwatują : :Księżniczka Luna: oddech Co? Mój sen dobrze się skończył? To- to nie możliwe! : :piosenka tytułowa] :Pinkie Pie: Och, ale odlot, co?! :Rainbow Dash: ziewa To prawda, Rarity. Dzięki, że nam to zorganizowałaś. :Fluttershy: Specjalne SPA dla naszych zwierzaków, co za genialny pomysł. :Opal: miauczy :Rarity: Oj kiciu, przepraszam. Nie wyspałam się porządnie ostatniej nocy... :Opal: syczy :Twilight Sparkle] Wiesz co... ziewa ja też miałam fatalną noc. :Applejack: Mm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh. :Pinkie Pie: Ja też jestem na maksa zmęczona! :Winona: szczeka :Applejack: No dobra Winona. Pora na szybkie czesanko. :Gummy: piszczy :plusk :Applejack: Oops. Chyba nie mam dzisiaj siły na te twoje zabiegi. :Fluttershy: ziewa Ja to wczoraj nawet wcześniej poszłam spać... Ale przyśnił mi się ten okropny koszmar. :Reszta szóstki: Mi też! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, w sumie to mój sen nie był aż taki straszny! :Twilight Sparkle: Mój był przerażający. Widziałam takiego niebieskiego potwora i... co? :Fluttershy: Mnie też się śniła taka niebieska kula dymu! :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, i Rarity: Mi też! :Rainbow Dash: No i co z tego? To tylko zwykły zbieg okoliczności. :Twilight Sparkle: Coś za duży ten zbieg okoliczności. :Spike: Ha. ja tam nie wiem o co wam chodzi. Spałem jak dziecko! :Rarity: W taki razie dlaczego akurat nam przyśnił się taki sam koszmar? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam pojęcia ale wiem kto może nam pomóc. Spike wyślesz może list do Księżniczki Luny? :Spike: Jasne! Gotowy! :Twilight Sparkle: Droga Księżniczko Luno. Wczoraj w nocy ja i moje przyjaciółki miałyśmy koszmary o niebieskim potworze. Na pewno jesteś bardzo zajęta ale... ''ziewa jeśli znajdziesz czas to proszę daj znać czy wiesz, co to może oznaczać. Pozdrawiam, Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle. Tylko wywal te ziewnięcia!'' :papieru :Spike: ogniem :trzask :Księżniczka Luna: Która z was widziała tego potwora z niebieskiego dymu?! :Fluttershy: Wow. Ale ekspresowa. :Twilight Sparkle: My wszystkie. :Spike: Ja nie! :Applejack, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: Ugh, tak Spike! :Twilight Sparkle: Czyli ty też widziałaś ze śnie potwora? :Księżniczka Luna: Tantabus to stworzenie ze świata moich koszmarów. Wczoraj udało mu się uciec z moich snów. :Fluttershy: Ale jak przedostał się do naszych? :Księżniczka Luna: Tantabus rozwija się jak pasożyt. Moje sny muszą już mu nie wystarczać. Szuka innych ofiar, które można torturować. Pewnie zauważył waszą szóstkę w moim śnie. :Spike: Whoa-whoa-whoa. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... śniłaś o nich wszystkich, tylko nie o mnie? skomli :Rainbow Dash: Uch, czyli mamy koszmary przez tego gościa. Nic wielkiego. :Księżniczka Luna: Odniosłam wrażenie, że Tantabus rośnie w siłę ale nie miałam pojęcia, że to wystarczy żeby mógł uciec z moich snów. Jeśli nabierze mocy możliwe, że znajdzie sposób na przedarcie się do rzeczywistości zmieniając całą Equestrię w prawdziwy koszmar na jawie! :Rainbow Dash: Okej, okej, okej. Cofam to co powiedziałam! To brzmi kiepsko! Bardzo kiepsko! : :Twilight Sparkle: Przygotowałyśmy wszystko zgodnie z twoimi zaleceniami.. :Księżniczka Luna: Świetnie. Wy spróbujcie spokojnie zasnąć a ja złapie potwora którąkolwiek z was nawiedzi. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Będzie nocowanko u księżniczki! :Twilight Sparkle: A tak ap ropo księżniczek. Nie poprosisz Celestii o pomoc a akcji.? :Księżniczka Luna: Moja siostra nie może nic zrobić. Jej magia nie działa w krainie nocy. Tylko ja mogę przechodzić ze snu do snu. Obawiam się, że nikt mi dzisiaj nie pomoże. :Applejack: Nawet my? :Księżniczka Luna: Zwłaszcza wy. Już dość wycierpiałyście przeze mnie. Śpijcie spokojnie a ja spróbuje dopaść Tantabusa. :Spike: Wiem, że dziewczyny nie mogą Ci pomóc ale ja nie muszę spać. Zostanę tu, żeby was pilnować na wszelki wypadek! :Twilight Sparkle: Aw, dziękuję Spike! :Applejack: ziewa Jest jeden plus tego naszego zmęczenia. Teraz to zaśniemy jak małe dzieci. :Pinkie Pie: Co ty żartujesz?! To jest tak ekscytujące, że na bank nie uda mi sie...chrapie :Reszta szóstki: spania :magi : :Rarity: Ojej! powietrze Ale boskie sukienki! :sukienek :Rarity: Jakie awangardowe! To nie żadna awangarda! Do roboty dziewczyno! krzyczy :Księżniczka Luna: Już tu jest! :sukienki :Rarity: wzdycha Taki piękny szyfon... o nie! Co za potwór robi takie rzeczy?! :Księżniczka Luna: Tantabus. :Rarity: Musimy go powstrzymać! :Księżniczka Luna: Nie, proszę! Nie pozwolę żebyście dalej przeze mnie cierpiały. Ja go złapię. :sukienek :magii :cegieł :Księżniczka Luna: Poleciał do innego snu! Przykro mi ale, żeby go złapać muszę cię opuścić! :Rarity: Leć! Ja zajmę się tym bałaganem. ślinę Chyba! : :Pinkie Pie: La-la-la-la-la! Whee! Whee, ha-ha! :smoka :Pinkie Pie: La-la-la-la-la! :Księżniczka Luna: Dotarłam tu za Tantabusem. Teraz muszę go znaleźć i... :Pinkie Pie: Sorry, nie mogę przestać! Pomysł wpada mi do głowy i... się Ooh, tort! :plaśnięcie :tortu :Pinkie Pie: Ew, tort! :plaśnięcie :magii :Księżniczka Luna: wzdycha Nie! :Pinkie Pie: Sorry! :magii :Pinkie Pie: Kto chce lody?! : :Fluttershy: Mmm, jak miło, że ktoś mnie czesze dla odmiany. :magii :Wielki Angel: ryczy :Fluttershy: G- grzeczny, d-dobry, g-grzeczny króliczek...! krzyczy Phew! Oh, dziękuje księżniczko! :magii :łamanie : :Applejack: wzdycha No i to ja rozumiem! Porządny, spokojny sen. :magii : :i trzaskanie :Księżniczka Luna: Widzę, że Tantabus zmienił już twój sen w istny koszmar! :Rainbow Dash: Co ty opowiadasz? To mój ulubiony sen przecież! :trzask :magii :Rainbow Dash: Hyah! :Kwiaty: śpiewają :[[Happy flowers]] :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy : :książek :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? krzyczy :nietoperzo-książek :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Luna! :kryształów :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy : :Główna szóstka: krzyczą :Spike: Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku? :Fluttershy: To... to było okropne! Ja-ja nigdy nie chcę przeżyć takiego koszmaru! :Rainbow Dash: Ja tak samo! :Spike: Ale Luna go złapała, prawda? :Księżniczka Luna: Tak mi przykro kochani. Nie udało się. Jak tylko zmrużycie oczy potwór znowu was nawiedzi. :Fluttershy: O nie! :Applejack: Yeah. Jakby sobie poszedł, na dobre to bym raczej za nim nie płakała. :Księżniczka Luna: Ale on wróci. I będzie tak wracał co noc, aż w końcu będzie miał siły, żeby zniszczyć nasz świat! Po tym, co zrobiłam jako Nightmare Moon nie wierzę, że znowu jestem odpowiedzialna za krzywdę innych. Dłużej tego nie zniosę! :Pinkie Pie: Będzie dobrze! Każdy kuc popełnia błędy! :Księżniczka Luna: Dopóki nie przyśnią wam się inne kuce, Tantabusowi nie uda się uciec z waszych marzeń. Wciąż mam szanse go złapać zanim będzie za późno. :Pinkie Pie: Phew, wspaniała wiadomość! Chociaż po tym jak sobie poszłaś śniło mi się, że jem gigantyczne lody i całe Ponyville pisało trudną klasówkę Widzisz! Mówiłam Ci, każdy kuc popełnia błędy! : :Twilight Sparkle: Ale, ale to znaczy, że Tantabus przemienia sen każdego kucyka w koszmar! :Księżniczka Luna: Jest gorzej niż myślicie. Im więcej znajduje snów tym więcej ma siły. Niedługo będzie wstanie uciec do normalne go świata i zniszczy Equestrię plagą koszmarów! :Rarity: Dlatego pozwól sobie pomóc zanim do tego dojdzie! :Fluttershy: Ale jak? Tantabus był w stanie uciec, kiedy mógł się poruszać między sześcioma snami! :Księżniczka Luna: To prawda. Po tylu snach i kryjówkach, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek go złapię. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... a co jeśli wszystkim kucykom w Ponyville przyśni się jeden sen? :Księżniczka Luna: No... mogę stworzyć wspólny sen, tak ale do tylu kucy na raz! Nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiłam! Pochłonęło by to tyle mocy... :Fluttershy: Cóż, warto spróbować, prawda? :Księżniczka Luna: Oczywiście, zrobię wszystko, żeby z nim skończyć. Łącznie z przyjęciem waszej pomocy. Nie pozwolę Tantabusowi uciec do prawdziwego świata. A teraz musicie się znów położyć i mieć nadzieję, że uda mi się stworzyć wspólny sen. :Spike: chrapie :magii : :latających muffinów :Derpy: miauczy :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Jednak Lunie się udało! :Applejack: Big Mac! Wreszcie jakiś znajomy pyszczek! :Big McIntosh: No. :Księżniczka Luna: Kucyki! :Kucyki: Księżniczka Luna! :Księżniczka Luna: Nie czas na pokłony przyjaciele! Zbliża się do nas wielkie niebezpieczeństwo! Nie, potwór już jest! :Tantabusa :kucyków :Księżniczka Luna: Tak mi przykro! To przeze mnie tak cierpicie ale dosyć, dosyć tego! :Tantabusa :kucyków :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczko, co się dzieje? :Księżniczka Luna: wzdycha Ten... ten sen jest zbyt wielki, pochłania całą moją energię! Wy musicie go powstrzymać! Tak bardzo żałuję, że muszę was o to prosić! :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteśmy gotowe. :Rainbow Dash: Tak! Do dzieła dziewczyny! :domu :Filthy Rich: jęczy Błagam! Zapłacę Ci! Weź pieniądze. :domu :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :huk :Rainbow Dash: Luz mam Cię! :kucyków :magii :hop! :domu :Applejack: Oh, nie! :latających muffinów :Applejack: Big Mac, pamiętaj, że to sen. Możesz zrobić wszystko! :magii :Big McIntosh: Wheeeeee! się :Rainbow Dash: Szybko jeżeli Tanbabus zmieni cały sen przeciwko nam to będziemy zbyt zajęte ratowaniem kucy, żeby go złapać i w końcu będzie tak potężny, że ucieknie do rzeczywistości! :latających muffinów :Applejack: Skąd będziemy wiedziały, że może już uciec? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, chyba się skapniemy. :magii :Tantabusa :Księżniczka Luna: jęczy Pospieszcie się kochane! :strzelenie :Rainbow Dash: Co jest?! :Fluttershy: Chodźcie, potrzebujemy waszej pomocy! :magii :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy dobrze mówi! Tylko razem uda mam się go powstrzymać przed ucieczką! :Pan Cake: Ale jak mamy wam pomóc? Żaden kuc w Ponyville nie ma magicznej mocy ani skrzydeł! :Rainbow Dash: To prawda... w Ponyville! :Applejack: Ale nie jesteśmy w Ponyville! To jest sen! :latających muffinów :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Twilight Sparkle: I to niezwykły sen! Tylko wasz sen! Możecie robić wszystko co sobie tylko wymarzycie! :Spike: palcami A ja mam wielkie marzenia, co mi tam? Hi-yah! :Derpy: miauczy :kucyków :szmery :cięcie :pieniędzy :skrzydłami :wiatr :Rainbow Dash: To działa! :Twilight Sparkle: Zaczyna się wymykać! :Tantabusa :Pinkie Pie: To walcz mocniej! Nie zapominaj, że to sen? :nietoperzo-książek :bębnienie :Księżniczka Luna: jęczy Nie jestem w stanie dłużej powstrzymać tego snu! Equestria przepadnie, to wszystko przeze mnie! :Tantabusa :Spike: Czy mi się zdaje, że zrobił się większy po tym jak Luna to powiedziała? :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba karmi się wyrzutami sumienia Księżniczki Luny! :Księżniczka Luna: Jeżeli to prawda, to pewnie od początku był dość silny, żeby uciec! :Applejack: Że co, proszę?! :Księżniczka Luna: To ja stworzyłam Tantabusa żebym mogła przeżywać ten koszmar co noc... płacze ...żeby ukarać się za zło jakie rozsiewałam jako Nightmare Moon! :Fluttershy: Ale dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! :Księżniczka Luna: Żeby nigdy sobie nie wybaczyć sobie tego ile Equestria przeze mnie wycierpiała! Ale najwyraźniej niczego się nie nauczyłam, bo teraz cierpicie jeszcze bardziej! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale to znaczy, że tylko ty możesz powstrzymać ten chaos! :Rainbow Dash: Tak! Jeżeli rośnie dlatego, że czujesz się źle z powodu tego co robiłaś jako Nightmare Moon, to musisz po prostu przestać się tak zadręczać! :Księżniczka Luna: Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę! Jestem tak samo okrutna jak kiedyś. Wytwór mojej wyobraźni zaraz zmieni świat w jeden wielki koszmar! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale spójrz co teraz robisz! Nightmare Moon chciała by, żeby Tantabus zniszczył Equestrię na zawsze! A ty robisz wszystko, żeby tak się nie stało! Nie rozumiesz? Nie jesteś już tym samym kucem co dawniej! Każdy kuc, który Cię zna wie, że Nightmare Moon to przeszłość! Ufamy Ci Luna! A czy ty ufasz nam? Uwierzysz, że mamy rację? :Tantabusa :Księżniczka Luna: ...ufam wam! :Tantabusa :ding! :Księżniczka Luna: Dziękuje. Dziękuje wam wszystkim. : :koguta :Twilight Sparkle: powietrze Lunie się udało! :Rainbow Dash: ziewa :Applejack: No pewnie, że tak! Tylko... nie do końca wiem co się tam wydarzyło. :Twilight Sparkle: Luna stworzyła Tantabusa, żeby siebie ukarać! Im gorzej się czuła tym więcej miał mocy! Ale kiedy w końcu wybaczyła sobie błędy z przeszłości ... :Spike: Poo! :Fluttershy: Cii! :Spike: Ha. Ciekawe co jej się teraz śni. :i napisy końcowewymienia ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? pt:Transcrições/Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos? Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu